Kitchen mess
by evilduckling
Summary: <html><head></head>Regina wakes up and smells something burnt coming from her kitchen. She walks downstairs to find her kitchen to be a mess and it's all Emma Swan's fault. Swan Queen.</html>


My friend sent me a request to write Emma Swan making breakfast in Regina Mills kitchen.  
>I kindly accepted and started this, I could turn it into more chapters depending on what you all think so leave a review.<br>With An Unexpected Visitor finished I have time to write other things.  
>If you have any requests, leave a review or PM me.<p>

I don't own anything.

Mistakes are all mine.

* * *

><p>Kitchen mess<p>

Regina's eyes slowly flickered open, getting used to the morning light seeping through the window. She was sure she had closed the blinds last night before going to bed so she frowned as she slowly sat up and stretched her back.

The sheets were a mess and she contemplated whether to make the bed or not. She got up and wrapped a robe around her body, neatly tying the belt around her waist. She stole a glance in the mirror and ran a hand threw her dark slightly messy hair before leaving the bedroom to head downstairs.

The minute Regina set her foot on the last step, she smelled something. It was a sticky, unpleasant smell, like something had been burnt on the stove. She panicked. Just thinking of her kitchen being a mess or worse, on fire, made tiny droplets of sweat occur on her forehead and she nervously set a pace towards the kitchen.

She peeked around the corner and stopped at the sight. Her eyes graced over the woman standing in the kitchen. The blonde, yet unaware of Regina's presence, was beating eggs in a bowl. She was dressed in nothing but a pair of boy-shorts, her long blonde locks hanging from a messily made ponytail.

Regina's eyes wandered down the pale skin on the woman's back and she unconsciously bit her lower lip as her stare lingered over that well-shaped ass, her mind screaming 'grab it' but she managed to chase that thought away by looking around at the mess in the kitchen. It was not as badly as she had imagined it but the pedantic side in her wanted to instantly grab a pair of yellow dishwashing gloves and the degreasing spray she kept under the sink and just scrub every corner of her other so perfectly cleaned kitchen.

Regina cleared her throat to make her presence known to the blonde, who instantly jumped and snapped her head around.

"Shit, Regina."

"Good morning to you too," she said and walked closer to the undressed woman.

"I am going to clean this up, I swear. I had a minor accident with your stove and the eggs burnt so I'm making another batch," the blonde started rambling.

Regina smiled at the amount of words the other woman managed to say in such a short time. Normally she loved the things Emma Swan did with her mouth but the rambling, that she could definitely live without.

"Emma, dear," she interrupted, "I didn't say anything about the mess you've made, did I?"

"Um, no," Emma replied and kept focusing on beating the eggs. "But your eyes say it all."

Regina's eyes roamed the blonde's body again. She could get used to the idea of having Emma cooking her breakfast every day. Preferably like this, topless.

Emerald green eyes momentarily met her dark brown and she slowly raised an eyebrow, smirking seductively at the blonde.

"What exactly does my eyes tell you?"

She closed the space between them and grinned mischievously as she noticed the other woman nervously swallowed thickly.

"I-I-I don't know," Emma stuttered, internally cursing the things the brunette did to her body, things she had no control of.

"Hmm, that's too bad," Regina almost whispered. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's half-naked body and started placing light kisses along Emma's naked shoulders. She smiled against the warm skin as she pressed into the back of the blonde's body, letting her fingers wander over toned abs, a movement that caused Emma to stop stirring the whisk and instead relax her body.

"I think I can figure out what your eyes say right now without looking into them," Emma said almost cockily.

"Do tell," Regina's hands found Emma's breast and she started kneading them as she pampered the blonde with kisses.

Emma quickly turned around so that they were facing each other and Regina let a dark low moan escape her throat as the other woman's hands found themselves under her silk robe.

"You are distracting me, Madame mayor," Emma grinned.

"You are ruining my kitchen, sheriff."

Regina's right hand wandered down pale skin and she squeezed the blonde's tight ass. "But I'm going to to let it slip if you do something for me."

Emma smirked. "And what would that be?"

"I want you," Regina pecked the blonde's lips, "to make me," another kiss, "co-"

She didn't have time to finish the sentence before Emma returned the kiss and pushed her against the kitchen island. Regina responded by fiercely shoving her tongue inside the sheriff's mouth and their tongues melted together in the passionate kiss.

She felt her body being lifted and suddenly she was sitting on the kitchen counter and her legs instantly wrapped around Emma's body, drawing her closer. Her heartbeat was increasing rapidly and she felt a spark between their lips as their mouths crashed together.  
>They eventually broke free and looked into each other's eyes.<p>

"What did you want me to make you?" Emma asked, grinning.

Regina smirked as she gently cupped the younger woman's face. "Coffee."

She chuckled at Emma's surprised face.

"Wow," Emma laughed, "I expected something entirely different."

"I know, dear." Regina grinned, and seductively raised a brow. "I'm only teasing."

"You're evil."

Regina kissed Emma again, this time more eagerly. She bit the blonde's lower lip and her hear beat faster in her chest when she heard Emma let out a small moan. She broke the kiss and stared into lustful green eyes. "And you have made a mess."

"I'll make you coffee after I've made you come," she heard Emma say and eagerly felt the blonde kiss her way down her trembling body.

Regina leaned back against the counter, her mind forgetting about the kitchen mess as soon as Emma's head slipped between her legs.

* * *

><p>Continue?<br>I appreciate your thoughts.

x


End file.
